


Sword Art Online Episode 24 Remake

by orphan_account



Category: Sword Art Online
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 04:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13733358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Sword Art Online Episode 24 Remake

Kirigaya Kazuto (Kirito) POV

I swear I’ll kill him! I thought. I’ll get my revenge! I watched Sugou put my beloved Asuna’s hands on chains. Arrrrrrgggggghh! I tried getting up, failing. The gravity was too strong! “You bastard, what are you…” He ignored me as if I didn’t exist, then he looked at me like I was a total idiot, smiled big and pointed up. The chain flew up along with Asuna. He started laughing. “There!” He said, intensifying the gravity, causing Asuna to suffer from the pain on her wrist. “Perfect, I love it!” Sugou said, looking like a total dumbass. “NPC women really can’t make that face!” He started sniffing Asuna’s hair, leaving her in disgust. “What a great fragrance. Reproducing your scent proved to be quite the challenge. I hope you appreciate the trouble I went through in order to get an analyzer into your hospital room.” He started rubbing his face against Asuna’s, as if to show love and appreciation, but, I think that it’s a signal that he really couldn’t wait to torture Asuna even more. “Stop it!” I shouted, using all my might to get up. He turned around. “Now really?” He said, kicking me in the face and stabbing my own sword into my back. “The audience should just quietly stay put!” I moaned in pain. Asuna called my name in shock, but it’s not like it’ll help. “System command: Pain Absorber…” Sugou commanded as a scale showed. “Adjusted from Level 10 to Level 8.” The pain in my back grew worse. He started walking back towards Asuna. “Hurts doesn’t it? I’ll gradually intensify it, so look forward to it. But keep in mind that once it drops below Level 3, it’ll apparently affect your real body.” I groaned. “Now then...” He put two of his fingers directly above Asuna’s dress, and slides it up until it’s slightly lifting up the clothing covering her breast. “Stop it, Sugou!” I yelled, hopelessly. “Don’t worry, Kirito-kun. Something like this isn’t enough to hurt me.” Asuna said breathlessly. As soon as her attention shifted to Sugou, though, she started frowning hard again. Sugou started laughing his evil laugh again. “That’s exactly how it should be. Just how long can you hold onto your pride? Thirty minutes? An hour? Keep it up for as long as you possibly can!” He shouted, ripping off her bra. Asuna started crying, while I stood there in hate and frustration, feeling completely useless. “Watching her bra shatter like glass in midair. “Want to know what I’m thinking of doing right now?” Sugou said, circling Asuna and caressing her All the way until the clothing on her starts again. “After I satisfy myself here, I’ll go to your hospital room. Then, while I leave a recording of this running on a large monitor, I’ll satisfy myself with you there… With your real body!” He started laughing again, at Asuna’s shocked face. He held her chin tightly as he licked Asuna’s tears away. “Sweet-sweet… Sweet!” He said, licking. I couldn’t watch anymore. “Sugou, you bastard! You bastard!” But it did nothing. He ignored me yet again. “You bastard, I’ll kill you!!” I started crying as he intensified the pain absorber to Level 6. I watched helplessly, not being able to do anything as he enjoyed toying with Asuna’s boobs, rubbing them together, punching them, pinching her nipples, yanking them ahem around. Asuna suffered. Enjoying the reaction, Sugou started licking her nipples and around them in circles, between her boobs and under them. Is this… my punishment? I thought that inside the game world, I was an invincible hero, and even led myself to think that I could save Asuna alone. But in reality… I have no power at all. I wish I brought someone else with me… leafah? Silica? Someone… Please save us! I can’t take it! But this is reality. 

 

Asuna Yuuki POV

I suffered as Sugou, that son of a bitch, ripped of the outside layer of my dress, leaving only the opaque inside layer of my dress. He put his hand on my foot and slided it up to my privates. I cried harder from uncomfortableness, wishing Kirito-kun could help me, knowing that’s impossible inside. Laughing, Sugou ripped off my dress, followed by the remaining of the clothing on me. He signaled the chain to hang me higher simply with a hand gesture. My wrists hurt from the gravity and the chains digging into my arms. I knew that the pain Kirito-kun was feeling was way worse though. Sugou dug his fingers into my ass and licked it. I was disgusted. And he did everything he could to make me so disgusted and exposed I could puke. I could get a glimpse of Kirito-kun crying too. I cried even harder. “Now…” He said, walking over to Kirito. He used the same hand gestures he used on me. He hang Kirito-kun like he did to me. “System command: Strip player ID Kirito.” I cried as I watched Kirito’s clothes shatter like glass while it was on him. Sugou tugged the sword out of Kirito’s back, stabbing it onto the ground. He took out a camera and took photos of us one at a time. Kirito suddenly started murmuring. “System Login: ID Heathcliff” Sugou shouted in surprise. “Wh-What? Whose ID is that?!” Kirito ignored him and kept going. “System command: Change administrator authorities… Set ID Oberon to Level 1.” A warning popped up in front of Sugou. “A-An ID that outranks mine?! Impossible! I am the ruler! I am the creator! King of this world! God!” The gravity stopped tugging on us. I was shocked to Kirito suddenly discovering this trick. Sugou jumped. “System command: Delete ID Kirito!” I was shocked, but Kirito, on the other hand, was smiling like nothing happened. “Too bad.” Kirito said, watching Sugou run up to him, hold his sword. “System command: Delete ID Oberon!” I watched in suprise as Sugou’s virtual body shattered into a million pieces. “He’ll be gone in the real world too, don’t worry.” Kirito assured me. I smiled. “But the problem is, how do I get us out of here? Wait, hold on a second…” he smiled. “System Command: Summon Yui” “What? Kirito—”   
“Mommy? Daddy? Why are you naked?” I freaked out. “Yui, don’t ask— Can you find a way to get us down and logged off?” Yui started thinking. “You have admin, right, Daddy? Use that and log yourself out!” “Okay, thanks a lot, Yui, we’ll visit soon! System Command: Log off ID Kirito and ID Asuna! Asuna, I’ll come to the hospital right away!” He yelled before disappearing. I finally woke up and met him for the first time in real life...


End file.
